Teacher's Pet
by GreaterMinds
Summary: AU! Teacher!Cas Student!Dean. Abusive!John. It started as a one night stand, but spiraled into so much more. Once Castiel becomes Dean's teacher, things start to change. And when Cas finds out about Dean's father, it all becomes even more difficult. Will he be able to save Dean? Will they get caught? At some point in everyone's life, they become more than just a teachers pet.
1. Chapter 1

He hears Mr. Novak's voice slowly fade to the background of his thoughts, he could only do what he did best at this point. Think about his teacher. Him and his teacher have a long history of meeting.

The first time they met, Dean reminisces, was at a party at his own teacher's college. But he went by his actual name back then, not just 'Mr. Novak '. He went by Castiel. Cas was 22 and Dean was 14. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't know how old Dean was. With his butch frame and fake ID, Dean could have passed for at least 17, the age he is now. They had that one hot night together, surprisingly sober for a frat party, and they didn't know it but that wasn't the last time this would happen with them. So when Dean told Castiel his real age, he split. And like every other guy that hooks up with someone, he never called Dean. And Dean didn't expect him to. But he also didn't expect to meet the same guy again at a dinner party for some rich guys that his dad knows. And he really didn't expect they would sneak away from the 'stuffy rich bitches' to get off. Things like this kept happening. Very often, in fact. Until a few months ago, before school started, Castiel had graduated from his college the school year before to become a teacher. But neither of them expected to be in another situation like this.

_"I'm teaching at the public high school here in town starting next school year." He explained to Dean._

And you see, that wouldn't be a problem, if Dean would've passed the drug test required for football. Then they wouldn't have ordered a locker check and they wouldn't have found a stash of illegal items that Dean, will swear to this day, weren't his, causing him to get expelled from the nice safety of his private school. And that is why they are in this situation. With Dean staring at his own history teacher, remembering every move of their bodies, every stroke of their hands. Remembering every noise that was ever made and every noise that was never supposed to be made. It's moments like these when he knows exactly why he is failing History. His teacher is too damn distracting.

"Mr. Winchester..?" He heard the teacher say as he slowly clears his mind and comes back to reality. He felt multiple pairs of eyes on him as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "The answer, Mr. Winchester, would be nice..?" He says once more, looking at him, waiting for his response. The teacher's eyes slightly mocking his own. He looked around for any clues to an answer that wouldn't get him in trouble. He sees his best friend, Chuck, holding up three fingers as if it was a hint, so he did what he thought was best.

"Three." He said was dead silence in the room before the teacher spoke up again.

"...So you're telling me... That London is located in...'Three'?" The teacher says with a slightly amused look on his normally emotionless face.

"Fuck. I'm in History aren't I..?" he ask, mostly to himself before turning back to give a death glare to Chuck. Chuck looks back giving him a disappointed look and also a well-deserved, subtle, facepalm.

"Uh, Dean.." Mr. Novak says, lifting his eyebrow in an expecting manner.

"Yeah, yeah. After class. I know the drill." he says, waving off his teacher while he once again zones out. Thinking of their times together until the bell rings. He waits until everyone leaves the room then puts his things back down. He then sits on the edge of Castiel's desk, as he does everyday after class.

"Dean." Castiel starts. "You are doing terrible in this class." He says stiffly.

"Thanks for being so blunt" Dean continues "I do terrible in a lot of classes, it's nothing new Cas." Dean laughs, moving his hand around his teachers body, finally settling on his waist while pulling him in between his legs.

"I'm being serious. If you don't pass this class you'll have to take it again." Castiel says, slowly giving in to Dean's grip but not losing his logical thought.

"Oh no, a whole nother year staring at your ass while you write on the chalkboard...Such torture." He says sarcastically while moving his lips to Cas' collar bone.

* * *

**A.N. I'm going to continue based on if people like it or not, which means review, review, review and tell me what you think :) xxEatMyWordsxx will be my beta for the remainder of this story. Upcoming chapters will be soon and hopefully longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N...So super sorry it took so long . I've actually had this part written out for a while, I wanted to add to it and make it longer but the more I told myself to, the more I didn't feel like it. This part is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but don't worry, I am continuing to write it :) And next chapter will start picking up more and getting to the actual plot. **

The rest of the day seemed to creep by slowly. Period by period, it dragged on. Fridays continually appeared to be the most elongated day of the week for Dean. Cas did make it bearable, though. If there's one good thing about this school year, it's definitely Castiel working at the school. Dean often skipped his 6th period lunch to be with Cas. Sometimes the teacher actually helped the student with school work, but more often than not, they would just sneak somewhere to have a quick fuck before Castiel had to go back to his class for the next period. Everyone was acutely aware of how often Dean was forced to be kept after in 's class. Dean is pretty sure that everyone is just convinced that he really is a sorry-excuse for a student.

"Where were you at lunch, Dean? You left me alone with Chuck! We never have anything to talk about! It's so awkward." A flustered Jo yelled at Dean, as all the students began leaving the school for the weekend.

"Calm down Jo, I had to stay after in History." Dean explained as calmly as possible, a slight blush creeping over his features as he remembers the events that took place earlier on that day. The couple, that afternoon, decided to slip into the bathroom located in the boys locker room after 5th period and were back to their normal schedules before the others noticed their absence.

"Again? I don't understand what you did to get on Mr. Novak's shit list…" Jo said, rolling her eyes as she closed and secured her locker.

"I'm not on his shit list!" Dean denied, laughing, as the two began walking to the student parking lot.

"Of course you are! The guy must hate you with a passion." Jo continued.

As they both got into Dean's car, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls his phone out to scan the message, while Jo turns on the radio. Both Dean and Jo kept their distance while they waited for Dean's brother to finish talking with one of his teachers.

**_ "I would ask you what you are wearing... But I already know... ;)"_** The text message read, taunting Dean.

**_ "Is that ur pathetic attempt at coming onto me cas? ;P"_** Dean replied, a small smirk forming on his lips.

**_ "You think its hot. Do not deny that."_ **The older man responded curtly.

**_ "Oh so sexy ;)"_ **Idly listening to Jo beginning to rant about some boy in her AP Chem class, Dean focused mostly on his own private conversation.

**_ "Mmm..You know what I think is sexy? You. On your knees."_ **Dean's heart dropped to his lower abdomen. His southern regions twitched in approval of Cas' message. He casted a sly glance towards Jo to make sure she didn't notice his new found arousal before typing a response.

**_ "Not that i dont luv it when ur like this..But arent u spose to be holding detention in the room 2day?"_** Dean questioned, hoping to shy away from the subject .

_ **"Yes. I fail to understand the importance of the question..."**_

_ ** "I mean shouldnt u be looking after all the 'naughty' students right now?"**_

_ ** "They will not notice.I'd rather be looking after a specific naughty student..Unless you wish for me to turn my attention to something more productive."**_ Cas threatens.

_ ** "No! No. Its fine, how are you planning on doing this with a room full of students?"**_ Dean said quickly, trying to save the moment.

** " Carefully. Quietly. "** Cas stated bluntly.

_ ** "You know what i mean, ass."**_ Dean pointed out, egging him on for the details.

_ ** "Under the desk ;)"**_

_ ** "Good enough for me.."**_ The younger man responded, realizing that's all I was going to get from him.

_ **"You have always wanted to see me in this situation. Always wanted this risk of getting caught. Im rubbing myself through my pants Dean. I wish it was you under the desk, gripping me, instead of my hand."**_ Castiel said after a few moments.

_ ** "I wish i was there too. i love ur cock. its so perfect"**_ Dean said, Imagining the scene unraveling as he feels his pants slowly becoming impossibly tight.

_ **"What would you do, darling? If you were here? tell me."**_ Castiel responds quickly.

_ **"God cas. I would put ur throbbing dick in my mouth. i know how much u luv tht. id run my tongue right over the vein on the bottom, tracing it to the top. id let u go so deep into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat until i gag. id make you scream baby. ill make everyone in tht room know whats happening."**_ Dean explained, feeling his face getting warmer, constantly making sure Jo didn't realize what was happening.

_ ** "Mm Dean. That's it. I can feel your mouth around me. Ive pulled my cock out. A couple students keep looking at me. I wonder if they are seeing me like this. I wonder if they can see me stroking my cock to you. Can I fuck you dear? God I want to fuck you."**_ He said after a number of minutes, leading Dean to believe he really was doing more than just looking after his students.

_ **"Yes babe. fuck me"** _Dean said, biting his lip slightly.

_ **"I don't care if every one sees. They deserve to know you are mine. All thhe noises you make, they are all mine. Ohh..you're still so tight.."**_

_ ** "ur going so fast. ur so good cas. so fucking amazing."**_ Dean replied, now discreetly and slowly rubbing his member through his jeans, in an attempt to receive at least a small amount of friction.

"Hey look there's Sam!" Jo said suddenly, tapping Dean's arm and officially snapping him back to reality.

_ **"Shit. I have to go baby, so sorry to leave u hangin. Gotta drive home. Pick up where we left off on skype. 8pm? good luck with the hard on. ;)"**_ Dean said, as soon as Sam opened the car door and sat down, not giving Castiel enough time to respond.

Castiel stared at the last text for a few moments before he realized how stupid he was being. He looked up from his phone to the rest of the classroom, seeing a variety of students writing, reading, and sleeping. Pushing himself back into his pants and zipping them up, he put his phone away. Now wishing he could get off by only his thoughts, he braced himself to sit out the rest of detention with his bottom half painfully straining to be free.

**A.N. The art for this story is actually just a random picture on Google images since I can't draw . But if anyone wants to attempt to make a picture for it, send me a link and it could be the new picture for the story :) And last of all, thank you for sticking with me, the past couple days I've, for some reason, been getting a lot more subscribers even though I haven't dont anything since chapter 1 :) Thats what made me post this at 7am on a sick day when I could be asleep, the fact that people are still reading. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. One thing I hate about fanfiction is how they don't let you make hearts . Some of the texts were suppose to have them but you know how FF doesn't like spreading the love . Okay well this one is mostly just a little filler-type thing, just to show a bit about Dean's home life :) Thought since I didn't upload for so long, I'd upload again, hopefully I can put a new chapter out every week or two, most likely on Fridays or Saturdays, so look forward to that :) Review and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Once he dropped Jo off at her house, Dean sped toward his own home, knowing him and his brother had chores to complete before their father returned from work. After completing their homework around 4:20pm, Dean began to clean the house as Sam began to prepare dinner. They were both in the middle of doing their tasks when Dean's phone began to ring. He felt his stomach drop as he read the name.

"Uh. Hi dad." Dean hesitantly answers.

_ "I'm on my way home." _

"Right now?!" Dean says before calming himself. " I mean isn't it kinda early..?"

_"Don't question me boy. I expect everything is done and ready for me to return."_

"O-of course it is." He claims, eyes running over the still messy house and half cooked food.

Without hearing a response, the call drops. Dean can feel his heart beating faster as he runs to the kitchen to warn his brother.

"We got some trouble Sammy." He said, slightly out of breath.

"Oh for gods sake, what is it now?" The younger brother responded, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed. "Dad's on his way home."

"What?! Why?" Sam yelled, his trance finally broken as he fully turns to look at Dean.

"I don't know! Just don't stop cooking! You know he doesn't care as much about the food, he'll be lenient with it."

"But what about you?!" He yelled, worried for his brother. "I can help you. I'll just tell him the soup takes a long time to make!"

"Sammy, we both know that if we both try to clean and it's not fully clean by the time he gets home, he'll just punish both of us." Dean says, reasoning with the irrational thought process of the younger man. " If he's coming straight from work, I might just get some basement time..That's not so bad."

Sam just looked at Dean with an expression of fear mixed with sadness as he turned toward the stove to finish cooking. Dean did what he could manage with the ten minutes or so he had left. He pick up everything off the floors, put a load of dishes in as well as a load of laundry, and washed down the table with a rag. Dean doesn't pay much attention to the vibration from his phone that he slightly feels from his pocket. He is plugging the vacuum in when he hears the door opening.

"Dean!" His stomach drops as he hears the familiar voice yell in a slight rage.

"Yeah?" Dean says hesitantly.

"Get your ass in here." The stern voice replied. Dean gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath before walking towards the front door, located in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Uh-What do you mean..?" He asks as he feels his hands begin to tremble.

"Well I'm assuming there was a fire, maybe an animal attack, to explain why the hell you didn't finish what you were supposed to." His father said, getting angrier by the second.

"I was working on it dad and I ju-"

"Sir."

"Right. Sorry..I was working on it sir, and I just was about to finish."

"About to? Why didn't you?" He asked, clearly not caring about an actual answer.

"I just didn't have the time.." Dean said softly, not daring to meet the mans eyes.

"Didn't have the time? You didn't have the time?! School ends at 2:30. You had 2 hours!" John began yelling.

"I'm sorry! Sam had to talk to a teacher after school, and you know it takes fifteen minutes to drive home, then I had to finish homework with Sammy and-"

"Don't raise your voice to me."

"Sorry sir." Dean said finally, giving up on all attempts to ease the man.

"Go to the basement Dean." John says, barely giving it a thought.

"F-for how long sir?" Dean asks his father, afraid of hearing the answer.

"We'll see." The two words were the last words Dean was sure he heard before being grabbed by his wrist and dragged towards the basement door. He attempted to even remotely struggle but he knew it was no use. It was better just to let this happen. He got off easy. He slightly recalls hearing his younger brother's voice trying to calm their father as the door is opened and he is pushed down the stairs of the dark room.

"Behave." His father says one last the door closes, Dean hears the all-too-familiar chain locking his exit and closing off his only light source.

* * *

The basement wasn't too bad in Dean's mind. It's what happens in the basement that can get bad. Being left in the darkness for days on end by yourself. It messes with your head. All you can do is listen to your own breath, your own heart beat, your own twisted thoughts. But this was the usual punishment, for not doing chores at least. After their mother died, John had to enforce ways that'll make his children do as they're told. Little things like this got the basement, locked in until he felt like letting you out, or until he even remembers you're there. Anything that concerns him; teacher's conference, failing a class, detention, well those were slightly worse. John would take his belt and smack Dean. When he first started, it was nothing, just a little smack to keep him in place, but over the years has escalated. John has now learned to stop by the time his child passes out, Dean suspects that sometimes he keeps up the beating, but no one can exactly validate that.

Drunk John is the worst. He doesn't care about boundries in any way. He doesn't stick to the belt, or the basement, he's just in full attack mode. Dean has taught his brother to hide when John comes home drunk. Dean would never let his father touch Sam. Ever. He always turns the punishment on himself if Sam gets in trouble. Dean's pretty convinced that their father has never even hurt him before, but he can only hope.

He doesn't know how long it's been. Memories and thoughts circling his brain in the darkness. It could have been hours, maybe only minutes, when Dean comes out of his train of thought, back against the cement wall, legs outstretch infront of him. Feeling his eyelids starting to droop, he lies down on his side, determined to get at least some rest when he feels something uncomfortable at his right hip. He puts his hands in his right pocket and discovers his phone. Quickly, he takes it out. All he see's is a few missed messages and a missed call; all from Castiel.

_ From: Cas  
Dont forget about tonight :)  
4:42pm  
_**  
**_ From: Cas  
Ready when you aare ;)  
7:56pm_

_ From:Cas  
Dean?  
8:24pm_

_ From: Cas  
Are you okay?  
8:37pm_

_ From: Cas  
Im getting worried..  
9:55pm_

Dean's breath is labored, he can't believe his father forgot to take his phone. He began typing a response, hoping it would go through.

_ To: Cas  
Ya im here. r u stil there?  
10:30pm_

There was nothing better at that moment than the word 'sent' that showed up on his phone.

_ From: Cas  
Thank god! Where have you been? We had 8pm set..  
10:36pm_

Sighing greatfully at the quick response, Dean decides to keep the details away from the other man.

_ To: Cas  
So sorry bout that. i got distracted  
10:39pm_

_ From:Cas  
Call me.  
10:41pm_

Deans breath hitched, but despite his better judgment, all he wanted right now was to hear another persons voice. He presses Castiel's contact and before he can change his mind, he hears the man pick up.

_"What the hell Dean? I haven't heard from you in seven hours!" _The voice on the other line yells, laced in not-so-hidden worry.

"I know, I'm so sorry Cas." Dean responds with an unexpected softeness, just glad he isn't completely alone this time.

_"...What's happening..?" _Cas asks softly, his anger washing away.

"W-what?"Dean said, heart beating faster as he think about the spontanious question

_"I mean it Dean..Something's wrong. You don't just..not talk to me. I've never heard you sound so..defeated.."_

_"_I just miss you is all." Dean confesses after a moment of silence.

_"..I miss you too..?" _The older man admits, deeply sighing. _"You're not going to tell me are you? You're just going to let me worry.."_

_"_I'm sorry Cas.." Dean says, already feeling broken so early in the punishment. Already feeling too weak for his liking. Dean hear footsteps getting close as he tunes out the words coming from the other line. His breath deepens as he sees the door beginning to open. In the light, he sees his younger brother.

"You can come out for a while. Dad went out." He said in a small voice.

"Cas, I'm gonna need to call you back." Dean says sternly.

"_Don't you dare forget Dean. I'll be waiting."_ And with that he hangs up his phone and jogs up the stairs to his brother. As he came more into sight he could see the edges of a black eye starting to form.

"God dammit Sam." Dean says furiously, steadying his brother with his hand to get a better look at his eye.

"Calm down, it's nothing." The younger brother said, pushing Dean away slightly.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me? What the hell made him so angry that he would hit you where people could see?"

"I was just standing up for you Dean.." Sam said, his eyes refusing to meet his brother's.

"Well don't, okay? Don't stand up to him like that, not without help. It could've been so much worse.." Dean said, finalizing the topic and pulling in his brother for a hug.

"He went out to the bar, you still have a little time before you need to go back in."

"Alright...Thanks Sammy. No more chick flick moments, got it kid?" He said with a wink and a sad smile as he grabbed a bowl of soup and made his way up to his room, setting the alarm on his phone for a half an hour in order to get back to the basement in time.

* * *

_ To:Cas  
I can get online now if you can, just for a little bit  
_ 11:02pm

As soon as Castiel got the text message, he got online and started to web chat with Dean. Before he knows it, everything seems normal again, and by normal, I obviously mean pants off. When a relationship starts with sex, Dean learns, the sex continues and everything else comes later. He doesn't think about it much, the 'everything else comes later' part. But he lives for small moments like this. Moments where he can just enjoy Cas and not worry about anything else.

"God, I can't believe you were jacking off in a room full of students." Dean says breathlessly, hand stroking his cock in view the webcam for Cas to see, his worries slowly drifting away.

_"Well what can I say," _Cas laughed softly _"I have a talent for risky business." _He says, slicking up his own fingers with lube as he pushes two into himself with a small grunt. That when he hears it. A loud crash. His eyebrows knit together in curiosity. _"What was that Dean?"_

"What was what?" Dean asked, not stopping his rhythm and he watched Cas push his fingers in and out. This time he hears it too. He freezes in shock. As soon as Castiel notices Dean's expression, he stops as well, removing his fingers.

_"..Dean..?" _Cas said wearily, not sure what he was asking.

"Shit. I have to go Cas." He says quickly, pushing himself back into his pants.

_"Is everything okay?" _The other man asks, not bothering with his clothes, but focused on Dean.

"Yeah. Everythings fine. I'll see you on Monday okay?" He said, concluding the conversation with a couple air kisses as he sees the shadow outside of his door.

John bursts into Deans room, yelling incoherent sentences as Dean pulls down the screen of his laptop. He grabs Dean from his bed and throws him against the wall, taking off his own belt. As Dean is recovering from the pain now in his back, his eyes widened as he saw the belt coming off.

"Sir, please I-" Dean tried but his sentence was cut short with the belt now tightly being pulled around his neck. As he tries to gasp for air, he feels his face getting hot and pain being spread throughout his chest and thraot. He tried to fight back as his mind began to slip into blackness, but soon he gave up and allowed the unconsciousness to take over.

* * *

Cas sits on his couch at home staring at the computer screen in disbelief. His web cam still connected to Dean's, which was now just pointed slightly toward the keyboard. He had no idea what he had just heard. But the final quiet after all the yelling was not a comfort in any form. The last thing he hears before he officially ends the Skype call is heavy footsteps walking away.

* * *

**A.N. I've decided that I want to hear your suggestions for the story! It can be a specific scene or event or anything that you want to see happen! I'll be taking suggestions from now, all the way to whenever the story ends :) ****Just PM me and explain what you want and I'll try to fit it into the story somewhere :) Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry for the wait! I've been waiting for my beta to get in contact with me but she hasn't been so I don't know . I might need a new beta. If you want to do it, PM me and we'll talk about it :) I tried and tried to revise this, wrote it over and over and I just couldn't make it how I want it but I don't want to keep you waiting anymore. I really need a beta to bounce ideas off and to have ideas and opinions on things, not just someone to edit :) Please PM me or message me on tumblr if you're interested: tumblr info is after the chapter**

* * *

When Monday comes along with still no word from the younger man in the relationship, Castiel is...to say the least, freaking out. He figured it'd all be okay when Dean walked into his classroom 5th period for History but it wasn't. Because Dean never walked into his classroom that day for History. In fact, Dean didn't show up to school at all, Castiel confirmed after checking the school's attendance record online.

Castiel tried multiple times throughout the weekend to get ahold of Dean and doesn't stop now that he knows he's not at school. With no responses to any of his messages, he had finally given up hope on reaching Dean any time soon, that is until he saw a fairly familiar young boy walk passed his classroom. He jumped up quickly and ran to the door. The boys name escaping him, he decides to physically stop him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Um, hi?" The boy asked curiously as he turned around sharply.

"You're a Winchester aren't you? Dean's brother if I'm not mistaken..?" Castiel says to the man somehow only slightly shorter than himself.

"Yeah.." He responded, still holding a defensive look in his eyes.

"Is Dean alright?" Castiel blurted out without thinking, seeing the young boys eyebrows shoot up. "I mean, I'm his History teacher " He elaborates, giving his hand out.

"I'm Sam" The freshman said, shaking the teacher's hand/

"He hasn't shown up to school today, I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay with him.." Castiel tries again.

"Uh , y-yeah. Yeah he's fine." He says after a few moments of hesitation.

"okay..I just- Okay, thanks Sam. Uh- now go get to class." The teacher said, flustered.

* * *

"No Gabe, You can't come to the school right now, I'm not even there." Castiel says into his phone while he stops for the red light.

_"Come on Cassy! I just want a sneak peak of this kid you won't stop talking about."_ His brother says back, laughing.

"He's not there either. Gabe something weird is going on." The man tried to explain. "I haven't heard from him for days and he didn't show up to school today."

_"..Maybe he just doesn't want to see you.."_ The older brother says after a moment of silence.

"What are you going on about Gabe?" He says, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

_"Well..you haven't heard from him, he wasn't in class. I mean Cassy, you're not blind."_

"I..don't understand." Castiel said softly.

_"I don't want to jump to conclusions but have you thought that maybe this kid realized he's in too deep and just wants to..not see you anymore..I mean maybe he's..avoiding you.."_ His brother explained, matching Castiel's softness.

"I-I don't.. He wouldn't just not talk to me anymore." He says while his brother's suggestion slowly sinks in.

_"Where are you going bro?"_ He says with a sigh._ "Just don't do anything stupid."_ Castiel hears before the dial tone breaks out.

After a couple more minutes he finally sees the Winchester house. Now rethinking the whole situation, he slowly walks up to knock on the door. He hears nothing.

"Dean..?" He says nervously while knocking one more time. Castiel decides to pull out the key Dean had givin to him a couple weeks before. He slowly pushes open the door, more nervous than he had ever been.

"Dean? Are you here?" He says louder, after he shuts the front door.

He had only been here a couple times before. There had been diners held at this house for the managment company his brother Michael worked at. Of course all Castiel had really seen of the house was the dinning room and Dean's room, but it's enough at the moment.

"Dean..I don't know if you're sick or just..don't want to see me..but I'd really like to know this isn't you..uh-breaking up with me or anything.." He says hesitantly as he makes his way to Dean's room.

"I mean, if it is you breaking up with me..I guess that's fine..I can handle that, I'd just- I'd just rather know than have to guess.." He continues rambling nervously. When he gets upstairs to Dean's room he knocks again.

"Dean, are you.." He trails off noticing the absence of the teenager in his bedroom. As he looks around the room, feeling a wave of nervousness once more, he notices the laptop on the bed. It looks as though it's the same place it was when the two were video chatting on Friday. He also saw the boy's phone lying on the floor...

* * *

Dean perked up again when he heard the footsteps come down the stairs. He attempted to scream as loud as he could but the make-shift gag muffled it. He heard the voice call out his name again. He thinks he recognizes it but he can't be sure. The rope that binds him to the chair now begin to dig into his wrists again as he struggles to move. He can't see much. Only darkness. It's been like this for days. He remembered passing out and when he came to he was like this. Bound to a chair in the basement. He tried to get free from it but the rope began to cut into his skin at first and after he realized it for sure he wouldn't be free until his father allowed it, he gave up and just sat there in the utter silence.

Dean hears the footsteps getting louder as they approached closer to the door of the basement. He did what he could for the unknown person to hear him but he has no idea if any of it got through. The footsteps freeze. Hope bubbles up inside of the boy...and then fades away as he hears the footsteps going back toward the front door. The door opens. The door slams. Hope is gone. Reality sets in once more. Dean is unbearably hungry. Unbelievable cold. Pain still spread throughout his body as he decides sleeping is the best thing for his sanity right now.

* * *

**A.N. Also if you are ever wondering how close I am to uploading/writing a new chapter, I put on my profile the date I start writing it, but my friend who has a tumblr made a second blog on her account so I have one now! :)_ greaterminds dot tumbler dot com._ Follow for updates on my story, I might fill some prompts, supernatural/merlin/doctor who/spartacus/teen wolf gifs, and let's start our little tumblr relationship together :) Oh and if you are thinking you might want to beta, you can also message me on tumblr.**


End file.
